


Just For You

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and schmoop, M/M, Purple Prose, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 对于飞翼，且只有飞翼，漂移是柔软的。





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306200) by [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty). 

> Many thanks to Autobratty for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

即使在充电的时候，飞翼也是美丽的。

宁静而放松，平和的化身，他可能比他醒着的时候更美丽。尽管漂移竭力抗拒，还是忍不住接受了这样一个事实：有着干净光亮的外甲，红色的点缀涂装，以及柔和的金色光学镜的飞翼简直令人惊叹。即使在他睡觉时漂移看不见他们，飞翼仍然是漂移见过的最美丽的赛博坦人。

当他醒着躺在黑暗中，昏暗的光学镜是唯一的光源，漂移看着飞翼的胸部随着他的排风扇在充电时起起落落。每隔一段时间，他的机翼会抽动一下，或者他会轻微地移动一下，或者他的嘴唇会分开，这使得漂移不得不抑制自己俯下身去亲吻它们的冲动。飞翼不知道他会这么做——如果漂移睡不着，他会躺在他们共用的充电床上，仅仅看着骑士俯卧的样子，直到一种昏昏欲睡的平静淹没了他，他就可以睡着了。

漂移伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸着飞翼脸颊的一侧，用指尖描绘弯曲的边缘。在他的触摸下突然颤动的闪光导致漂移僵硬，但是当飞翼进入深度充电后，他继续轻轻地、几乎是虔诚地勾画脸颊的轮廓。

“真漂亮，”他低声说。

最后，他手指滑过飞翼脸颊的循环动作让他重新进入了梦乡。在困倦中，他没有意识到自己回到充电状态时，他的手仍然放在飞翼脸颊的一侧。

那天早上，骑士第一个醒来。在他上线自己的光学镜之前，飞翼感觉到了温柔的重量和一只手捧着他脸颊的温暖曲线。飞翼不需要打开他的光学镜就知道那是漂移的手，他不想破坏这一刻，所以他闭上眼睛，只是抬起手，用自己的手盖住漂移的手，轻轻地把它压得更靠近自己的脸。

飞翼轻轻地笑了，他设法从前霸天虎那里哄出来的温柔证明过去几个月的努力是值得的。死锁总是棱角尖锐，目光冷酷，脾气暴躁；漂移的棱角是粗糙的，在公共场合仍然多刺易怒，但是当只有他和飞翼的时候却出奇地温柔。

对于飞翼，且只有飞翼，漂移是柔软的。

他知道这是一个弱点，他不能软弱，哪怕一秒钟也不行。然而，随着时间的推移，关于飞翼的一些事情让他的决心越来越动摇。

漂移的光学镜上线，缓慢地旋转聚焦在飞翼凝视自己眼睛的金色光芒上。睡意朦胧的笑容从他的唇间绽开。他知道自己本来就粗声粗气的嗓音会因为刚刚启动而变得更加难听，担心自己会毁了这一时刻，于是选择保持沉默。作为替代，他用拇指摩擦着飞翼的脸颊，当飞机闭上眼睛感受漂移的触摸时，引擎发出满意的隆隆声。

漂移到底做了什么，才配得上这一切？在它的卷须缠绕上处理器之前，他就切断了这条思路。这不是自我反省的时候，也不是把过去拖到晨曦中，在烈日下燃烧的时候。是时候让事情变得简单和安静了，就让他们两个沐浴在彼此温暖和爱的磁场里，慢慢启动他们的系统——对漂移来说，这是一天中最好的部分。当世界开始苏醒时，他没有别的事情要做，也没有别的事情要想，除了他身边的机子什么都没有。

漂移慢慢靠近飞翼，直到它们的鼻梁互相摩擦。他们还不必起床，可以再等一会儿，他们蜷缩在飞翼的毛绒床单里，那里唯一存在的就是彼此。

END.


End file.
